


Call It What You Want

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Just pure fluff hng 🥺🥺
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 2





	Call It What You Want

Ken smiled when arms wrapped around his waist from behind him.

“Watcha doing?” his hugger asked, nestling his chin on the younger's shoulder.

“Nothing. Just.. scrolling through social media. Ikaw, ah.” Stell laughed, turning him around and pinching his nose.

“What did I do?”

“You liked a post from a ship fanbase account, and now, everyone is freaking out.” Stell smiled, recalling what he did a couple of minutes ago.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist it. Masyado akong marupok sayo.”

“It's quite obvious. Kung si Superman ka nga, baka kanina pa abo si Jah.” They laughed in harmony, recalling when Stell sulked earlier that evening.

“Why do you have to be so close?” the older pouted, kissing his forehead.

“We only have a year between us, Stell. Of course we'd be close. We are the two youngest members afterall.”

“But whyy?..” he whined, pursing his lips when the younger giggled, showing his teeth.

He always tells his lover how much he loved it when he giggled and laughed, especially if his teeth was showing. It always warmed his heart and pulled him into a world where it was only the two of them.

“Huy,” the smaller mumbled, slightly shoving his chest. “Wag ka nga tumitig ng ganyan.” His cheeks were tinted a rosy pink and Stell got an urge to smother them with kisses.

So he did.

“Sorry. I can't help it. Ang cute mo kasi.” The younger whined, burying his head on the taller's neck.

“Stoooop..” he mumbled, voice muffled by the older's shirt.

“I don't think so.” He smiled as he picked the younger up, emitting an adorable yelp from him.

“H-huy! Put me down nga!” the smaller mumbled, wrapping his legs around the taller's waist.

“Ayoko.”

“Stelll..” he whined, pouting when he heard the other three chuckling. He turned to them for help but Justin and Sejun just grinned at him, giving him a teasing wave as the older carried him into their room.

Stell laid them down and pulled him closer to his chest. Ken smiled, unable to help himself from smelling his tall lover.

Stell's scent reminded him of home. Slightly oceanic, damp, but sweet as well. He smelt of strawberries and he just couldn’t stop smelling him, even when the older laughed.

“Baka naman ma-shoot ako sa ilong mo.” He teased, pinching the smaller's sides and sighing as he heard his lovable giggles.

“You smell nice.”

“If you think I smell nice, you better think again. Do you know what you smell like?”

“Hmm.. no.”

“You literally smell like a café shop and bakery. Literally, just coffee and vanilla.”

“Is that even possible?”

“You tell me, you're the one who smells like it. I can't even smell your deodorant anymore.”

“Hmm.. strange.”

“Like you. But that's what I love about you. You're strange but that just makes me love you more. You're unique. Perfect. And all for me.” He swallowed the younger's gasp as he claimed his soft lips, pulling the smaller closer by his waist.

Ken kissed back, loosely hooking his arms around the older's slender neck.

“I love you,” Stell breathed out as they broke away, kissing his soft brown hair.

“I love you too.” Josh, Sejun and Justin didn’t dare disturb them as they closed the door after watching the small, loving exchange.

They truly were the perfect pair, no doubt.

It didn’t matter that they were the target of most bashers. As long as they were in each other's arms, everything would be okay.

They would make it through. One step at a time.


End file.
